I Don't Know if I Can
by SeverusConscience
Summary: Slash Hotch/Reid eventually... Hayley has a talk with Hotch to convince him to give love another try
1. Chapter 1

SSA Aaron Hotchner walked slowly over to his door, pasting a smile on his face for his son. Opening the door he grinned at his four year old son Jack and ex-wife Hayley.

"Hey Jackster, you all ready for a one on one weekend with your dad?"

"Daddy, you won't bel've all the cool things Mommy and Georgie are doing for my Halo'een party at school!"

"Hey honey, why don't you go get everything put in your room so daddy and I can talk to a minute."

Hotch watched Jack walk away with a look of longing on his face, Hayley knew he wanted nothing more than to follow him and escape her. Hayley walked over and sat on the couch gesturing for Hotch to take a seat as well. He sat down with an air of resignation.

"Hayley, I didn't do anything, I made sure I had this weekend off so that I could have him. I am trying so hard."

"I am not saying anything bad Aaron, I just wanted a chance to talk to you. You know when we met in college we became such good friends, Aaron we could talk about anything. The longer our marriage went on the less we even liked each other let alone maintained any form of a friendship. I started thinking more and more while you were gone, and I realized that if I wanted my friend back I had to let go of my husband."

"What the hell, Hayley? Are you saying you demanded a divorce so we could be friends? What kind of twisted logic is that? I wanted to keep trying and you kept saying it wasn't worth it… Now you want to be my best friend?"

"Just Listen Aaron, you and I were and I hope can be again great friends, but we were at best, mediocre as lovers and you know it." At Aaron's shrug she continued, "I love you and I know you love me, but it was never a love that should have moved beyond friends. I fell in love with who you are Aaron, but you were never attainable to me, and you… you wanted so badly to fall in love with me to deny who you really are. And because I cared so much for you I let you lie to yourself. I am deeply in love with George and we have been divorced for three years, you deserve some happiness too. I know you love your job, but even Superman Aaron Hotchner needs someone he can hold on to at night and just break down."

"Hayley, I have Jack and I have my job. I don't have time for some frivolous mating dance just to save myself from being alone. After they see the way my job works, they would leave anyways. Besides I already filed at one marriage…"  
"STOP, Aaron! You failed at nothing, we failed at marriage. I already resented your job Aaron because I knew we weren't the great love of the century. If you had someone you truly loved the way stories talk about love you can work anything out Aaron, you just have to try. Take the team out and pick someone to talk to, start slow. I am not saying get married tomorrow or anything, just find someone to connect with, you need it. I mean hell if you are really at a loss, we can get a babysitter and George and I will go out with you."

"Hayl, if I wanted to get a date, I could. I don't need you or anyone else pushing me! I mean hell I got asked out the other day but I told him no! I don't need…"

"Did you just say him Aaron?" She interrupted and watched his head fall into his hands, "You know Aaron when we first met in college, all of my friends and I were convinced you swung that way. The more I got to know you the more I came to the realization that you suppressed it because of your biological father. He tried to beat any oddities out of you and you never got over that Sean grew you didn't. Then we started dating and it progressed into a proposal and I guess I just always thought I was wrong, but I wasn't was I? I am glad you have finally admitted it to yourself!"

"Dammit, Hayley! I am not gay!" Hotch muttered through gritted teeth, glaring at Hayley. After several minutes of her staring expectantly at him, his shoulders slumped, "It's Reid, Hayl. I like Reid, only him. He stuttered through asking me to have a drink with him and I emphatically told him no. I can't like a man Hayley, it's wrong and besides I fell in love with you we have a kid together, I can't be gay. Homosexuality is wrong Hayl, it's a fact. I can't even deal with my team anymore! Ever since Spen… Reid did that, it's like I can't even look at him and if I think he's looking at me I leave. So there is your happy best girl friends confession are you happy now?"

"Aaron, I am not trying to drag confessions out of you or beat you up over anything, I am trying to be your friend. So let's be honest, okay? Yes, you married me and we have an amazing son, but if you like Spencer then take a chance. Are you more comfortable with the word Bisexual? Homosexuality is not wrong! You are letting that close-minded asshole get into your head. It may not be universally accepted but it is making a lot of progress. The Aaron Hotchner I knew knows that love knows no boundaries and you can love anyone for who they are and not what they are. You said you would never become him, if Jack is gay are you going to make him feel like there is something wrong with him or are you going to accept what is inside of you?"

"He's my subordinate Hayl; this is not as cut and dry as you are trying to make it. It just doesn't work like that; there is no taking a chance. I am so fucked up Hayley that I couldn't even fully commit to you and you are great. I kept the BAU, even when I had a chance to get away to keep that distance from you! I am a profiler, I know my flaws. Besides Spencer is so young and innocent he could never deal with me. Jack would never understand why Daddy left his mommy to be with another man. Hell, I don't even understand!"

"Aaron that damn team is like the closest knit family I have ever seen, you all love and support one another through things normal people couldn't even imagine. They would accept and support you and Spencer if you made the decision to take a chance. Spencer may be young in years and may not be as socially capable as some, but you have told me some of the things he has went through not only on the job, but outside of it, and I am willing to bet that mentally that "kid" is older than anyone on that team including you and Dave. Jack is at an age where he will accept anything and Mommy has already found another man and all I had to do was explain to him why. Yes, you would have to do the same but if Spencer was willing to ask you out I am sure he realized you came with the baggage of Jack. He is not stupid, so I am sure he knew that if anything good came out of drinks you guys would have to deal with that. All I hear are a bunch of excuses Aaron; you were the one that told me profilers could not profile themselves, because they are too close to the subject. You want a profile? I will give you a profile and I won't even need any of your special training. Tell me what you think… Children's perception of themselves are pretty locked in by the age of eight so when your mom finally left your biological father you were already convinced that anything that made you happy would be taken away. I am sure that your mom and step-dad had a hell of a time getting you to take anything. So you are still afraid to be truly happy because then you will lose everything, it is why you still hold a part of yourself back from Jack and you try so hard to fake it so I don't see and he doesn't notice. You reject Spencer as to young because as long as you view him as a child you can push down the feelings you don't want to feel. It helps you justify the fact that you rejected his invitation, though the reason you were so adamant about it was because you wanted so bad to say yes and see where it went. You use our marriage as definite proof that you are meant to be alone so that you don't have to admit to yourself and deal with the fact that you like men. You use the job as an excuse that "no one would understand" how much work goes into it and how often it takes you away so that you don't have to try. Spencer, on the other hand would understand, because he does the same job and it takes up just as much of his mind and time. You are withdrawing from the team, not because you don't think they would approve but because you know they would. You care about Spencer and he has admitted to liking you by asking you out and you are running from him not because you are uncomfortable but because you are scared. You are scared you could truly love someone and be happy, because to you being alone and miserable is you penance for any and every wrong you feel you have committed. So how did I do Aaron?"

The longer Hayley talked the farther Hotch sunk into the couch and the more his head fell, he knew she was right but there was no way for him to get over everything she was talking about. There was just no way he could do this.

"You did great Hayl, do you want a job? What are you trying to prove? You are right okay! I can't do anything about it. Do I want him? Yes. Do I care about him? Yes. Can I ask him out? That would be a resounding no. So all this talk has done has made me feel worse about myself and see my flaws in a new glaring light. So I will ask you again, are you happy now?"

"Don't do that Aaron, I told before I am not trying to hurt you. Everyone gets rejected; hell you did it to him. That's the worst that can happen, and you have one up on everyone else in the same situation. He asked you out first you know he likes you. Try it, Aaron; or at least think about it." Hayley getting up walked past Aaron and squeezed his shoulder gently, "Jack, come say goodbye to mommy!"

Jack darted out of his room and wrapped his arms around her legs, kneeling down Hayley told him, "Take good care of Daddy honey. He's a lil sad, make sure he knows how much you love him."

Walking herself to the door Hayley glanced back one more time to see Jack in Aaron's lap and tears slowly pouring down Aaron's cheeks.

I have more thought out, I just don't know if this is any good please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up from his desk in the bullpen and glanced around only to see Hotch running… no not running… hurrying to his office. It seemed to Spencer every time he entered a room or turned to look around Hotch hurried away. Spencer's head dropped to his desk with a thump, it took all of his will power to not pick up his head and repeat the motion another ten or fifteen times. He had thought the feeling was mutual, or at least he had thought there may be a chance. Derek was always telling him, If you like the girl you have to put yourself out there and try or you will never know what could have happened. So he had tried, and just as he had figured no one wanted poor little Dr. Reid. If he hadn't known the exact decibel of sound that needed to be produced in order to rupture an eardrum, he would have thought that was the purpose of Hotch's no. He had said it so loudly and emphatically when Spencer had asked him to go have drinks. He had thought it was so well planned, he had waited till they were back from a case and when Hotch's had turned down Derek's request to go out with the team Spencer had followed his lead. Then after waiting for everyone to make their way to the outside he had stepped up to him and just asked him if he wanted to go get a drink. Spencer knew there was a chance he wasn't gay so he figured that would be a way to make it a friends only invite if that is what Hotch had seen it as. Apparently though he knew of Spencer's predilections and found them disgusting. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Spencer looked up at Morgan with his face drawn.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy? Anybody big brother Derek needs to take care of?"

Returning Morgan's smile he nodded, "Can we catch a cup of coffee after you finish your paperwork, Derek?"

"Yeah, of course kid you know anytime."

Spencer nodded, yes he did know anytime. Derek had become the big brother he always could have used in school. Whereas the rest of the team had known about his drug problem, only Derek had tried to help him get through it, Derek had held him through the shakes, cold sweats and nausea that came with detoxing. Then last Christmas Spencer had been inducted into the Morgan family, Derek knew Spencer would fly to Vegas to spend a day with his mom before spending the rest of the holidays in a hotel room by himself. So he had convinced Spencer to fly out to Chicago after visiting his mom, upon arriving there Fran and the kids had shown him what a real family Christmas should be like. It was like having a second mom and three siblings; for once he wasn't the only kid in class. A year later and it still wasn't a Sunday if he hadn't heard from Momma Fran or one of the girls. Derek knew almost everything about him, everything except for the fact that he was gay. Only Desi knew that and the only reason she knew it was because she had confronted him about it. She had thought he had a crush on Derek and that was why Spencer was there. Once he explained the reality of the situation, she had laughed and thus had begun her campaign to push him to Hotch, she was convinced he had latent tendencies. She was going to mourn this week's update.

"Hey Reid, I am sure your paperwork is already done, always got to be showing off for the boss." Spencer turned a gentle shade of pink and Derek continued, "You know it's ten till the weekend if you helped me we could be out of here in fifteen instead of an hour and fifteen." Spencer nodded and Derek passed him the larger stack of folders residing in his inbox.

Spencer nodded and took the larger half of the pile, glancing up he saw Hotch packing up to leave, seeing him run out on time meant he must have Jack this weekend. Spencer smiled at how hard Hotch was trying with his son, finishing his stack of the paperwork he looked up to see Derek grabbing his coat.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's go get you a cup of sugar and talk."

Smirking back Spencer grabbed his satchel and followed Derek to the garage. Derek always drove when they were in town something about Spencer taking the laws of driving a little too literally. Derek drove them quickly to their normal coffee haunt when they were in town and got out walking straight to the counter to order. Carrying back a black coffee and a caramel macchiato only three fourths of the way full back to the table, Derek sat down and pushed Spencer's coffee and the sugar container to him. Watching until the coffee reached the brim of the cup due to the ungodly amount of sugar Spencer needed to make his brain work. Waiting until Spencer had taken the first fortifying sip, Derek started the conversation.

"Why are you so down? Hell even Ma noticed when she talked to you on the phone yesterday, you are lucky they are letting me try to talk to you first or you would have all of the women descending on you as we speak."

"I took the advice you are always throwing at me, I asked this person I had liked for a while out and they said no. Now whenever I see them they run away from me like I am some walking carrier of the black plague, even though it was mostly rats and fleas that carried it and while I may be a little…"

"Stop! Okay let's get to the part of that speech that wasn't Spencer's genius rant to cloak the actual issue. So you asked some girl out and she turned you down. Well Spence, I hate to tell you this man but rejection is part of the game. It's not like you can see this girl that often anyway, nine times out of ten we are in the office or out in the field for a case… Oh God, is it some someone on the team? Please Spence, tell me it is not Prentiss, anyone but Prentiss."

"It's not Emily, though she is a perfectly likable woman, which you would know if you gave her half a chance as a human being. It's none of the girls on the team, Derek, calm down. Though you may revise your views of anyone but Emily after you figure out who it really is."

"Oh so it's the coffee gal, Elvia or whatever her name is. You don't even really know her man, girls like her they are a dime a dozen, just pick a new one and try again. If it's hard on you we can pick a new coffee joint."

"It's not Evia…"

"Is it-"

"You are never going to guess Derek, and if you did it would be such an anomaly that I would go into shock and then you may never get all of the sordid tale. So why don't you just let me talk?" Derek motioned for Spencer to continue, "It's not a girl at all okay, I am gay."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Since when? Why am I just now learning about this? Who else knows?"

"I have had an inkling that I was more attracted to males since I was a sophomore in college, so I was about fourteen. At first I didn't really know how you would react after learning about your childhood traumas and then the more time that went by it just didn't seem that important-"

"NEVER SEEMED THAT IMPORTANT!!! I have been pushing girls at you and vice versa for years now, especially since the family adopted you. If you would have told me the least I could have done was push you towards the right gender, but NO… Derek is to scarred by his past to understand the words choice and consensual."

"I never said that Derek and you know it, and if you would shut up long enough I could finish my story. I have never felt that you would bash me for being gay just maybe it would be difficult for you. I have only told one other person, and I only told Desi because-"

"Did you just say Desi…Desi as in my… I mean our sister? You told her before you told me! I always thought we were close, Spence, and could tell each other anything."

"Look Derek either let me get through this or I will call Desi and tell HER about my rejection. I am trying to let you in and all you can do is gripe and interrupt me. Now Desi confronted me about being gay, she thought I had some weird twisted crush on you and she wanted to disabuse me of that notion. After we discussed and she figured out who I really liked she was a lot more accepting of me and my place in her family. She was trying to protect you from me because she knew you could never return my supposed feelings." Derek opened his mouth to comment and Spencer gave him a death glare causing his mouth to snap back shut, "Ever since then she has been pushing me to take a chance, but I read that is what sisters do." Derek nodded thoughtfully, "So after a year of pushing and prodding, I finally gave in and asked Hotch out for drinks at which point he shouted no at me and has not hung around me since."

"Wait just one second pretty boy, did you just say Hotch? As in SSA Aaron Hotchner?" At Spencer's meek nod Derek continued, "Oh baby boy, you just can't keep life simple can you? Look I know this is hard to believe but there are plenty of fish in the sea and the awkwardness and heartbreak will fade in time. If tall dark and brooding… emphasis on the brooding is your type, and the quickest way to get over rejection is to get back on the horse… I know this bar tender who may be right for you. I'll set it up, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess… Do you think I am an idiot, Derek?"

"Of course not, kid. You can't control who you like but we will work on moving on, okay?"

~~This occurs the same time as Hayley's talk with Hotch… If you didn't gather that.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek knew the feelings were wrong, but Spencer was like his little brother. Any true sibling knew the rules, you were allowed to taunt them and make them feel bad, but anyone else does and you have to hurt them. That was currently how Derek felt about Aaron Hotchner. Here it was the Monday after Spencer heart wrenching confession of being in love with their fearless leader and Derek was going to taunt Hotch and see how he really felt, because no one broke his baby brother's heart. Walking into the bullpen he saw Hotch fidgeting over at the kitchenette and an evil smirk materialized on Derek's face… Perfect. Spencer's head was so close to his paperwork that if Derek hadn't known better he would have thought he was sleeping on it. Walking over he clapped his hand down on Spencer's shoulder, "Did you talk to Desi this weekend, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer's head snapped up and gave a small wave and a nod to Derek.

"Well guess what? Big brother Derek has a date all lined up for you on this beautiful Monday night!" Derek had made sure to pitch his voice high enough that Hotch would have to walk away not to hear him, Derek noticed Hotch's fingers tightening around his coffee cup and grinned to himself. Whether Hotch wanted to admit it or not that simple gesture told him that Hotch returned at least portion of Spencer's feelings. "James said he would love a chance to meet you, so you have dinner plans at seven, and he is definitely your type!" Watching Hotch's head snap toward them gave Derek a small bit of the satisfaction he was craving and Derek knew the rest of it would come… He would make sure of it.

Spencer gasped and turned bright red at Derek's declaration, "You wonder why Desi knew and you didn't!" Spencer was urgently saying in a strained voice, "She's known for a year and the only ne she told was Ma, you have known for a couple of days and just managed to out me to the entire team!!"

Derek's face flushed and he went to stutter out an apology when Prentiss interrupted him, "I hate to break it to you Reid, but the girls and I have known for a long time. Not only are women more observant about gay men but you are very patently obvious. So I guess the only ones he exposed you to are Hotch and Rossi. I know I am glad and I sure Jayj and Garcia will feel the same that you are getting more comfortable in your sexuality to come out to anyone even if Derek pushed you out of the closet. Now maybe one of the bar trips you can sit and scope out hot guys with us."

Spencer gave her a large smile before turning back to Derek, "Well now that you have told all of my secrets to the team, tell me about this James guy and what we are doing?"

"Well you guys are probably about the same height, he has dark hair and eyes. I have known him for a couple of years he bartends at Roman's a couple nights a week and the rest of the time he is a math teacher at the high school in Dale City. We play football with some of the guys whenever I am in town." Derek could practically hear Hotch's teeth grinding from across the room, the man was fuming, and Derek was happy about it, "I thought about a typical coffee first date and then realized that we probably didn't need him to see you rotting your teeth on the first date. So I discovered he loves Indian food as much as you do, you guys are going to meet at that little Indian place like two blocks away from your apartment at seven tonight. I know you hate when I give you fashion advice, but I really think you ought to wear those jeans Ma bought you for your birthday, and for the love of all that's holy, if you have to wear a tie wear one of the ones Sarah bought you, I am begging."

Hotch seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, and really by the time he got done stirring his coffee it was going to be ice cold, so Derek knew he was really just hanging around to hear about Spencer's date. If Hotch cared about Spencer, Derek would be willing to give him a chance, but first he had to make it up to Spencer, and if Derek had his way it would not be easy on him.

"Hey maybe I'll wear that black t-shirt like thing Desi got me."

Spencer looked so excited that Derek wanted to pat him on the head, grinning like the over indulgent sibling he was. "That would be great pretty boy."

Derek watched JJ enter the bullpen followed by a smug looking Hotch; she announced that everyone was expected at the round table in 15. Derek groaned for once in his career he was not looking forward to a case, he wanted for Spencer to be able to go out on the date he had set up. Sure he could reschedule but it would do nothing more than prolong Spencer's heartache over their brooding and if he did say so himself, jealous leader. Derek trudged his way to his chair, for once being the last to arrive for a briefing.

"Okay guys, good news no new case today, but the bad news is I have to consults on stalking cases that we need to take care of. One is in New Jersey and the other is here is Virginia, Hotch and I have determined that the way to most efficiently do this is to do Rossi and Reid in New Jersey and then Prentiss and Morgan here."

Derek almost spoke up to have either Spencer with him or for him and Prentiss to go to Jersey. A case in Virginia would have Spencer done in time with his date, New Jersey would be a tough call, it probably wouldn't.

Emily watched Reid's head fall and spoke up, "Actually, I think I am more familiar with New Jersey than Reid so it would probably be more efficient to switch us."

"Okay," JJ agreed, "That is fine with me, Rossi and Prentiss wheels up in twenty five; I will book a room just in case you end up there over night. Spence, you and Derek wait here I will go get the directions."

Derek looked up from his case file and mouthed a thank you to Prentiss, who gave him a quick wink and a nod.

Aaron let out a sigh of dissatisfaction, he couldn't help but overhear about the date Morgan had set up for Spencer. After Hayley's talk anytime he had a spare moment all he could think about was maybe she was right and why couldn't he at least give himself a chance. The consult JJ and him had set up in New Jersey would have been perfect for having Spencer miss his date. Though it had felt wrong Aaron had been happy about that, then of course Prentiss had spoken up in order to save Spencer's date. He hadn't missed the glimmer in her eye or the wink she had given Morgan. The jealous man in her wanted to call her on it and send Spencer to New Jersey, but the logical man knew he couldn't. He knew that Spencer could learn as much as Prentiss knew about New Jersey in the short flight and still have time to study the case. At the same time he enjoyed the proof of Hayley's words that they were like a family and that each of them watched out for the other, trying to do their best. Aaron watched the team head out before making his way to his office to get down to work, but no matter how many times he got started he couldn't seem to get Spencer's date out of his head. Finally loosening his tie he reached for the phone, by the third ring he was ready to hang up when someone answered.

"Hey Aaron, hold on just one sec and I will grab Hayl for you, okay?"

"Thanks, George."

During the minute it took for her to make it to the phone Aaron had pondered hanging up no less than fifteen times, when she finally came on the line he exhaled in relief.

"Hey Aaron, what's going on? Shouldn't you be at the office or on the jet off to save the world or something?"

"This is hard enough for me to come to you, so don't make it any worse, okay? I need some advice… Spencer has a date."

"Oh Aaron, that's great I knew you could do it, it will be great I am sure. Don't just talk about work though it will make it a lot harder for you to actually get into the swing of a relationship."

Aaron gritted his teeth and dropped his head back on to his chair before mumbling out, "The date is not with me; Morgan set him up with some bartender he knows. I am at a complete loss, part of me wants to back off so he can try to be happy because I don't think I can make him happy. The other part just tried to sabotage the date by sending him to Jersey to do a consult so that he couldn't go. I sacrifice a little of my professional integrity and sadly my plan didn't even work out because Prentiss jumped in to save his date. The largest part of me wants to run by his place after work and order him not to go. So what in the world am I supposed to do?"

"I know you care about him Aaron and if you work at it with him you can make a relationship work. Do I advise going to his door and demanding he not go, heck no! Aaron you have to kind of court him, the other thing you have to do is figure out what works for you guys. I can't determine that."

"What if I went to the restaurant, just to see him and try to get things to work?"

"Well let's start with how you know what restaurant he is going to be at."

Aaron explained the scene in the bullpen and how the round table had went that morning.

"I hate to say this but I think that Spencer confided his troubles with you to Derek, you did mention one time how they were more like brothers than co workers now days. It sounds like Derek's goal this morning was to make you suffer if you did indeed have feelings for Spencer, which you proved you did when you tried to sabotage his date with the consult. Yeah, I definitely think you could get away with going to the restaurant, but I would get there early. You will actually have to tell Spence how you feel, and after the way you reacted to his invitation you may actually have to prove it."

Thanking Hayley he let her go, as he pondered a way to make Spencer realized that he was sorry and he actually did care for him. Flowers he thought to himself, it is what he would have done for anyone he was dating, but not just any flowers. With Spencer's innate knowledge he would know what every flower meant and the last thing Aaron needed to do at this point was send the wrong message and make things even worse. Picking up his office line he dialed an extension and waited for a greeting.

"Office of the All-knowing and All-wonderful, what can I help you riddle out today?"

"Garcia, its' Hotch and I need a favor."

"Oh, boss man, I didn't realize you were out in the field today, but of course what can I do for you?"

"I need you to find something for me and it needs to be just between the two of us."

"You know I can keep a secret sir! What am I searching for?"

"I need to find a flower meaning I am sorry and one meaning give me a chance, can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can… Are you going to try to make up with my little genius boy, sir?"

"What… How… I mean none of your business what the flowers are for!"

"Hotch in case you missed the greeting I did say All-knowing, and I meant it! I think it's great though, I will find the perfect flowers, sir. Toodles."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize though there are times I wish I did so that I could do more than cry when the canon doesn't work for me. Please someone let me know you are out there and what you think. I am working really hard on this and would love to know what people are thinking.

Aaron Hotchner quickly made his way down to Garcia's bunker, hoping that she had had enough time to find his flowers. It was coming up to four thirty and he still had to get home prior to going to the Indian restaurant to meet Spencer. He was getting a little concerned that neither Spencer nor Morgan had called to say that they had completed their consult and were on the way back to the bureau. The consult was a little over forty five minutes away and they needed to finish in time for Hotch to catch Spencer prior to his date with the bartender. Knocking once Hotch entered the technological sanctum of Penelope Garcia. She looked up from her various screens and gave him a sly smile. Holding up two flowers she asked him, "Looking for these, oh boss man?" Hotch nodded and she continued, "If I know my genius and trust me I do, he will want to know if you know what the flowers are and the meanings. I tried to get as close to what you wanted as I could. This purple one is a hyacinth and it means 'I am sorry and please forgive me' which if what I saw on the feed was in any way accurate is exactly what you need. This pinkest white flower here is a gladiola and it means 'Give me a chance and I am sincere' which if you do your part right should start the mending of hurt feelings."

"Garcia, Morgan's right. You are a goddess among women. I would have went out and got them though you didn't have to do all that."

"Even one shade of either of these flowers off and you could have had completely different messages going out and after all the research I did I couldn't allow you to mess it up. Not to mention I think you and my androgynous beauty will be good together if you can ever get on the same page. Don't forget who did this for you Hotch, one of these days I may need a favor and I may call upon you. Now you better get going, if you don't want him to see you as his boss, you need to go change in to something more casual. Oh and I know how amazing I am but thanks for reminding me that Derek thinks I am."

With a smile on his face Hotch left the bunker to make his way back to his office in order to collect his briefcase so he could get home and do as Garcia said, between her and Hayley he had more date advice then most teenage girls. Walking up the steps his phone rang, "Hotchner."

…..

Derek and Spencer had finished their consult and were on there way back to the BAU, it was running towards five o clock and Derek wanted to just drop Spencer off at his apartment in Stafford so that he would have plenty of time to get ready for his date. Spencer was stuck in a hard place though because to just go home he would have to call Hotch to get it approved and at this point any contact with him was hard and the attitude that he was regarded with just did not make things any easier. So as they argued over the possibility of Spencer just giving in and calling, Derek opened his phone and pressed a few numbers until it rang Hotch's cell phone and he answered.

"Hotchner."

" Hey Hotch, Spence and I finished our consult and are on the way back to Quantico. Reid wants to talk to you for a minute, hold on."

Passing the phone over he saw the look of anger on Spencer face.

"Hello uh… Sir. I was um wondering if uh… Well see I have some plans tonight at seven and being that all I have left is to do my reports and we all know that it will not take me very long to complete them. I was kind of hoping maybe you could let me just head to my apartment you know because of my plans and all. I promise I will get the reports to you by tomorrow, sir."

Hotch nearly hit his head on the desk at the awkwardness Spencer was displaying just talking to him on the phone, knowing that it was all his fault. Once again he was reminded of why Spencer would most likely be better off without him interfering. He sat for a moment staring aimlessly at the flowers sitting before him on his desk and remembered what Hayley had said about if he was willing to make an effort. Finally remembering that Spencer was waiting for an answer he replied, "Yeah that's fine, go ahead and just get them to me tomorrow."

Spencer hung up the phone and turned to Morgan with a look of shock, "He actually said okay. He didn't even bite my head off, Derek maybe he blocked it all out and then things in the office can at least start to get back to normal and we can go back to before when he didn't run away from me. Do you think it is possible?"

"Or maybe, Pretty Boy, he realized that he was wrong and is attracted to you. He had to have caught the buzz you are going out on a date tonight and he was giving you a chance to meet the guy."

"You are the one that wanted me to go on this date to forget about Aaron… I mean Hotch and now you want me to believe he likes me? It is more likely you are right, he heard about the date, I mean the entire team was gossiping about it, and wants me to move on so he is letting me go on this date so that I can forget about him. I just hope it is that easy."

"All you have to do is be yourself, Spence. There is something sweet and pure about you and I know once James sees that he is going to want to see you again. Just try not to tell him the history of Indian food or anything like that, okay? Save that for the second date. Here is your place, go get ready and have fun okay… if you want call and tell me about it when you get home."

"All right, I will talk to you later then."

Spencer got out of the SUV and made his way to his house to get ready for his date.

….

Aaron made his way into the Taste of India and took a look around, prior to having the hostess sit him so that he could see the door. Smoothing down his blue button down he glanced down at his black slacks and hoped it was enough of a difference from his work persona that Spencer could see it. Watching the door he saw Spencer walk in and gave a slight gasp. He knew that it was the first time that he had ever seen Spencer in jeans and the way they defined his body made the breath catch in his throat, to top it off he was wearing a black turtleneck that clung to his arms and showed the attractive body that was normally hidden beneath the baggy old man suits he wore in the office. He watched as Spencer spoke to the hostess and was sat at a table where luckily he could still see the back of his head. Aaron pondered wheather he should get up now and try or if he should wait. A waitress quickly made their way over to Spencer and leaned down and talked to him for a few moments. Spencer smiled gently at her and got up, Aaron watched his get ready to leave and he finally gathered the courage to speak up. "Spencer!"

Spencer stopped in his tracks and turned slowly upon setting his eyes on Aaron he sucked in a deep breath that didn't seem to be released. Finally he took a few steps to bring him to Aaron's table. "Hello, Hotch… er, sir. I thought you didn't like Indian food."

"I thought I would give it another try, why don't you sit down Spencer and we can talk for a few minutes."

Spencer's eyes darted around the restaurant and Aaron knew he was trying to come up with a reason to just leave. His eyes lit upon the flowers that were sitting next to Hotch's glass of water and his eyes lit up. "I would love to sir but it looks like you are on a date so I will just talk to you at the office tomorrow if we have the time." Spencer gave a small wave and turned to leave.

Aaron reached out and gently grabbed Spencer's wrist to stop him, once he had turned around Aaron spoke. "Spencer the flowers are for you… I came here because I heard about your date when Morgan was talking about it. I realized that the reason I was so stern about telling you no, was that you were right, I am attracted to you. I brought you these." Aaron handed the flowers to Spencer.

Spencer sank slowly into the seat across from Aaron and looked at him in confusion finally looking down he gently picked up the flowers, "Did you know that during the 1800's, there were books and dictionaries on florigraphy - the science of sweet things. It defined all the different meanings of flowers and how the smallest difference in color or shade can change the entire meaning that you are trying to convey. For example the if you were to buy a red gladiola it would have meant consolation whereas this pink and white one means give me a chance and sincerity."

"I know I made sure to look into it all. The purple hyacinth means that I am sorry and please forgive me, and between both of the flowers that is exactly how I feel. I want a chance to show you that I care and that I can be what you need. What happened to your date it looked like you were leaving?"

"James called the restaurant and had the waitress come over and tell me that he ended up getting called into work and if I wanted to I could come by the bar or we could reschedule. Are you serious about this Hotch, or is this some vain attempt to make me feel better about the way you went about this."

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't be here and I definitely wouldn't be here with flowers. You were right Spencer I don't like Indian food and I am here solely because of you. I want a chance to do this right, I don't know that I can make you happy and I don't know if I actually know how to do a relationship right, but I am willing to try for you."

"I would like a chance to try something with you Hotch, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Which is something I have already done once or twice since I asked you out to drinks."

"I was more uncomfortable with myself than I was with you, Spencer. I was stuck on the fact that I could not be attracted to a man though I knew that I had been attracted to you for a while. Let's sit here and enjoy dinner, see where things go, and take it from there. Please, call me Aaron though, we are not at work and I want you to be with me not SSA Hotchner."

"Okay I can do that."

Aaron had Spencer order dinner and then they sat and talked until the restaurant was ready to close. Aaron noticed the longer they sat there the less Spencer relied on facts and the more they related to one another. Aaron couldn't help but think of how this was the most satisfying date he had ever been on. Spencer looked up when Ekaja walked over to their table with the check. She told them that it was time for them to go and she gave Spencer a brief hug before ushering them out the door.

Once outside Aaron asked Spencer why he seemed so comfortable with the hostess.

"Derek set this date up here because he knows that I come here all the time and I am comfortable here. I have lived in the same apartment since I moved here so I know every place in the neighborhood and am at least acquaintances with one person at e very establishment because it helps me get more comfortable with people and it gets me better service at anyplace I go. Thank you for tonight Aaron, I am glad you stalked my date."

"Me too, Spence me too. I am so glad you are going to give me another chance. I want to see you again outside of work, pending on us having no case can I make you dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would really like that. Well I am just going to walk home now." Spencer hesitated wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Aaron, but seeing how hard a time he had had with just a date. Spencer did not know if it would be a wise idea.

Aaron stopped Spencer with a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned him back towards himself. Leaning forward Aaron placed a small peck on the corner of Spencer's mouth prior to whispering against his mouth, "I will give you a ride home, it's on my way home."

Spencer smiled and leaned into Aaron lightly pressed his lips to Aaron's prior to leaning back and giving a brief nod. They walked towards Aaron's car and got inside, arriving at Spencer's apartment Aaron leaned over to give Spencer one more kiss prior to letting him out of the car. Spencer gave a brief wave and a huge smile before walking towards the door of the apartment building.

…

Aaron pulled away from Spencer's home with a smile on his face, it looked as if things may actually work out. Sitting talking to Spencer tonight had made him feel like a teenager again, there was a feeling of contentment. It was like he had smiled more it one night then he had in years. The gentle kisses, the soft smiles, and the get to know you conversation it was like something was beginning and Aaron was happy. Hayley had told him that his biggest flaw was that whenever he was happy he self sabotaged himself, knowing this to be true he grimaced. He just wanted to make sure that he gave this his all and that he tried to make everything work. He felt like a teenage girl and made himself laugh when he realized that just admitting he liked a man had caused him to break partially out of the hard cased shell that he had around himself, he wanted nothing more at this point than to call Hayley on the phone and tell her all about his night.

….

Spencer walked up to his door and wanted nothing more than to squeal like Garcia always did. Not only had he had a great date but it was with Hotch. He unlocked his door and slid down the inside of it, he just hoped that things could continue to go this well. Getting up he skipped to his room to change into something more comfortable, walking back out to his phone he curled up on the couch and dialed Derek's number.

"Hey Derek."

"Pretty boy, it's a little late I was beginning to worry. I take it the date went well? What did you think of James? Can big brother pick them or what?"

"James ended up getting called into the bar and had Ekaja come over to tell me. The good news is that…"

"He did what? I hope that you guys rescheduled, if he called off then what kept you out so late?"

"Derek, I am beginning to wonder if there is some genetic disease that causes you to interrupt me whenever I am trying to tell you something. Granted it is something I have never read about but maybe I will start researching that."

"You wonder why I interrupt you? It is because you go off on the most random tangents and get away from the story you are trying to tell me."

"Okay well sadly enough I guess I can understand that. Well what I was going to tell you was that Aaron... I mean Hotch was at the restaurant even though he hates Indian food. He came because he overheard you talking, so I guess for once I have to be glad you have a big mouth. Well he brought me some flowers to say he was sorry and that he wanted a chance to date me, ME Derek. We sat there and talked about everything, he told me about some of his college year and I told him about the degree I am working on now. We left because they were closing and then we were outside and I was going to walk home, but he turned me around and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. He asked to take me home and when he dropped me off he gave me another kiss and asked me out for tomorrow as long as we don't have a case."

"Are you sure that is the wisest idea? I don't want him to hurt you again, and I mean you could at least give James a chance."

"You just can't make up your mind, first you tell me no and then you tell me maybe he likes me and then you tell me not to. I am going to go for it and see where it goes."

"All right but I am taking the right to kick his ass if he hurts you again."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been forever but for all of you who kept reading a reviewing thank you so much, it means the world to me. Since the last chapter I have changed computers three times… losing everything each time, jobs twice and houses once so it has been hectic. Please review and stay faithful the next chapter should be posted a lot quicker!

Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen the next morning nervous that the entire night had just been a dream, or maybe Hotch had eaten some bad Chinese food or something. He wandered over to his desk and sat down to begin working. It was like Garcia had some sort of alarm set to his chair, or more likely she had seen him walk in via the security cameras, because as soon as he sat down the masses descended. All three women crowded around his desk and Emily was the first to speak up.

"So I flew to Jersey with Rossi to save your date, which means I get to hear all about it. How did it go?"

"Well... uh, it went a lot better than I expected it to go."

"Really, what was he like? Derek said he is a bartender in the Quantico area, where at?"

"Uh... He works at Romans."

Garcia squeed and immediately chimed up, "Oh my God is he the one with shoulder length dark hair and those gorgeous brown eyes? It would figure he swung the other way that man is such a dream boat."

Situating his hip against the desk Morgan interrupted, "What in the world are we talking about here? I thought I was your dream boat baby girl. Are you seeing other men behind my back? I am so hurt."

JJ replied, "We were just talking to Spence about how his date last night had gone." Derek's head snapped quickly to look at Spencer, wondering if he had told them about Hotch, Spencer gave a minute shake of his head.

As Hotch walked around the desks to get a refreshed cup of coffee, he heard Derek chime up, "All right so what have you told them so far about your date with James?"

Hotch stood silently hoping once more to eavesdrop and get some more information about how Spencer was going to handle the fact that his date hadn't been with James at all but with the boss.

"It went well, we both were casually dressed and because we went to somewhere I was comfortable, I felt more at ease talking. So I think he got to know me better, I tried not to spout off to many statistics and I didn't even tell him the history of Indian food."

"Well, are you going to see him again Spence?" JJ asked.

The longer the conversation went on the more uncomfortable Spencer was getting with trying to avoid mentioning that his date had been so spectacular because it was with Aaron Hotchner. He looked over to the kitchenette and saw Aaron listening intently to their conversation. No matter how much he was "focused" on stirring his coffee, Spencer could tell he wanted to see how he handled the team. Not knowing how Aaron felt about the team knowing reminded Spencer that tonight at their dinner they had to seriously discuss the repercussions of a relationship, because while Spencer was ready to take a chance even if it meant him leaving the BAU he didn't think Aaron would or even could feel the same. Finally tuning back into the words floating around him, he heard Derek giving the girls the information that he had given over the phone last night just inserting James into the places that belonged to Aaron. Spencer nodded at the appropriate places and hoped the girls would take what little information that he had and run with it. After lots of congratulations on a date well done and a big kiss on the cheek from Garcia, Spencer finally felt he was free to begin his paperwork. He gave one last brief glance to Aaron who caught his eye and gave a small smirk of acknowledgement, and bent over the many files that were not only his but that Emily and Derek had snuck into his box whenever he got up to get coffee. They knew that Spencer knew and that this way he didn't have to make any comments about the laziness that sometimes inhabited all of them when paperwork came up.

Aaron walked away from the kitchenette after assuring himself that at least this far the date him and Spencer had had would remain somewhat of a secret. He knew that Garcia knew and he would be genuinely shocked if Spencer had not called Derek last night and updated him on the situation. Walking up the ramp to his office to get started on his paperwork before his monthly justification meeting with Strauss, he saw Dave waving him into his office. Walking in he sat his coffee on the edge and sat down to see what was on his mind.

"So you just going to let Reid date some odd ball bartender that ladies man Derek Morgan found for him or are you going to actually suck up some of your issues and go after the kid?"

"What are you talking about Dave?" Aaron knew that if he and Spencer continued to date everything would eventually come out to the team, but for the time being he couldn't resist for once in the course of their friendship having the upper hand.

Dave let out a sigh of utter exasperation, "You know exactly what I am talking about Aaron. You like Spencer Reid whether you want to admit it or not and instead of pursuing your own happiness, you are going to let some bartender take your place. You really ought to just sit the kid down and explain to him that you want a chance with him. I have been watching both of you, and you know what I see? I see two men who are infatuated with one another but instead of pursuing a relationship are dancing around the issue. His reluctance is slightly more understandable, the kid has social interaction problems at the best of times, and knowing that you were previously married is going to throw him into a tizzy of whether you could be bisexual or if you are as straight arrowed as they come. You on the other hand do not have the same problems, it is obvious to anyone who looks at the kid that he is interested in men and I know it may have been awhile but I am convinced you still know how to initiate a relationship."

"It's not that easy Dave. He is my subordinate, and that is not even touching on the fraternization rules. I would never take advantage of either of those things… you know me better than that. You don't seem to be taking a lot of things into account. "

"Like what Aaron? The fact that you are older? So what the kid is so advanced he is probably older than you! The fact that you are unit chief? No one on this team cares if you fraternize with the kid, we all just want to see each other happy, regardless of what that means. The only thing I seem to be forgetting to take into account is the facts that you are determined to make sure that you are never happy. If that means watching a man that you could possibly love slip through your fingers because you are too scared to do anything about it, then you are succeeding admirably. I just never imagined that you would let a bunch of stupid societal norms and rules keep you from genuine happiness. You do what you feel is best and when this bartender character breaks Spencer's heart, Morgan and the girls will but him back together. Hell maybe once he's back in one piece I will see if he wants to do dinner. I mean the kid is beautiful and while I normally go for beautiful girls, I am old and I can always justify it as a mid-life crisis if I have to. "

Even knowing that he was just messing with Dave, the comments made Aaron grit his teeth. If anyone else had said the same thing he would have taken it as a joke, but he knew Dave would do it just to see if it would push him out of his comfort zone. Aaron gave a brief shake of his head and responded. "I do what is necessary Dave, whether you like it or not I am the unit chief of this team and I am supposed to set a good example for these kids. Besides you think that if you were to break Reid's heart the kids down there wouldn't kill you? Do what you think is best Dave and I will do the same." Aaron winced slightly, knowing that all of these were valid arguments for not trying with Spencer, but all he keeps thinking of is the fact that Hayley has to be correct, he had never had a better time then he did on his date last night.

Dave waved Aaron out of his office; he wasn't going to argue about this anymore, if Aaron wanted to send Spencer off with some immature bartender who would never understand him. Eventually the man would break the kid and the team would be there to pick up the pieces. Even though he normally was all for beautiful women, maybe he would personally help pick up the pieces... a beautiful man could not be all that different, right? Right!

Spencer was practically bouncing in his office chair the closer it came to quitting time. He could not wait for his dinner date with Aaron, not only would he get to spend the time with him, but he couldn't wait to talk to him and figure out the dynamics of what ever they were doing. Spencer waved goodbye to Derek and Emily as they left. He looked up towards the two offices and saw Dave was packing up for the day and that Aaron still looked completely absorbed into his paperwork. Spencer settled back in his chair and pulled out a couple of textbooks, so that he could wait everyone else out and talk to him. He glanced up to see Dave wander towards the elevator and as he lifted his hand to wave, Dave winked at him. Spencer was at a loss, Dave Rossi could not have winked at him, he was imagining things, he had been working to much... maybe he was suffering a psychotic break... Oh God maybe Aaron had told him! Spencer ran his eyes quickly over the bullpen and upon noticing that most everyone had left he unfolded from his chair and hurriedly walked up to Aaron's office. Tapping lightly on the door frame he stuck his head in, only to see Aaron lifting his head from his paperwork with what looked like a look of shame, which cemented his theory, he thought.

Aaron glanced up from his paperwork at the knock to see Spencer looking at him from under his lashes. Glancing quickly at the clock he saw that it was almost an hour after the time that he had planned to leave. Knowing that his next words could ruin this budding relationship he winced.

"Hey Spencer, I am not quite done. It is going to take me a little longer to get all of this done. If you want we could meet at my house in like an hour and I could grab something on the way. Or did... well did you want to cancel?"

Aaron nearly shook his head at himself, he had stuttered, he couldn't believe the sign of weakness that he had shown. For once in his life though, he did not want to do what everyone expected of him, he did not want to screw this up. He wanted this relationship to work. With nearly bated breath he waited for an answer.

"Of course!" Aaron winced... dammit! He wanted to cancel. "So do you want to pick up Chinese, because as long as you have a fork that is fine, but you have to get several fortune cookies, I love them! Well I will just go catch the VRE and then drive over to your place... I will see you in about an hour."

Aaron gave a slight nod as Spencer pranced out the door; he released a sigh of relief knowing that Hayley had left him for always having to much work. Aaron spent the rest of his time doing the paperwork with a large grin on his face. He hadn't screwed it up... yet. Glancing once more at the clock Aaron packed his briefcase and headed out the door. Swinging by the Chinese place, Aaron was glad to arrive at his house prior to Spencer so that he had a chance to shed the outer trappings of SSA Hotchner and change into Aaron. After getting changed he quickly laid out dinner on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get a couple of wineglasses when the doorbell rang. Aaron walked quickly to the door and took a deep breath to calm himself down before whispering to himself, "Date number two… you can do this!" Aaron cracked open the door with a smile on his face, "Hi Spencer, I am so glad you came."

Spencer gave a large smile and then his normal wave before stepping inside and to the side to allow Aaron to close the door, once the door had been shut and locked Spencer stepped forward and gave Aaron a brief hug, in return Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and rested his cheek against Spencer's, holding him for a moment before stepping back and taking his hand to lead him to the dinning room. Spencer followed behind him, allowing Aaron to pull his chair out before sitting down. Once Aaron was seated across from him and had poured the wine, Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for inviting me Aaron. I am so glad to be here."

"I am glad you came Spence. I would ask how your day went, but I was there and paperwork is always tedious. I saw you got the third degree by the girls this morning."

"I have never quite understood that term when it comes to talking to friends being that it technically means a rough interrogation, and regardless of how relentless they may be they would back of if I asked."

"Are you nervous, Spencer? That is usually when you revert to technical speaking."

"No, the conversation this morning was just hard for me, not to mention you called me Spence, it was just shocking to me."

"Would you prefer I didn't call you Spence? It just came out, I want to be more intimate with you and sometimes that includes nicknames."

"No, I ah… actually kind of like it. Like you said it makes it feel more intimate, I told you long before you agreed with me that I wanted you Aaron. I want the intimacy and the relationship with you; it means a lot to me that you are willing to try as well."

"As for other things, why was the conversation so difficult for you?"

"Actually, it was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway." Spencer took a deep breath and ducked his head looking up at Aaron through his hair. "I am sure it hasn't escaped your notice that I am not the most social of people, so the team… well they are my best friends. They have all been there through some really tough times, so it is hard for me to lie to them. I don't mind doing it short term so that you can make sure that I am something you actually want, but like I said, I want something permanent with you and eventually I am going to want to tell them. I need to know if this is something that you are never going to be okay with them knowing."

Aaron had set down his chopsticks as soon as he had seen how serious this was to Spencer, at times he wanted to interrupt, but thanks to knowing him for so long Aaron knew the best way for Spencer to get everything out was to let him talk. Aaron reached across the small table and pushed Spencer's chin up, "Look at me Spencer. We work with a team of the best profilers there are, if they don't figure it out, we need to start recruiting new team members. I know they are going to figure it out and that is no problem to me. Yes, I want to see where things go before holding a press announcement, but I do want to be with you. You are something I want, it took me more time to acknowledge but I am sure that I have known that I needed you in my life for much longer than I wanted to. Not to mention you know as well as I do that certain people already know."

"Well I know that Derek knows, but as you said this is a team of the best profilers. Therefore as our chief logically you should be the best, thus you have to know that Derek Morgan is like my brother. In other words you knew I would tell him, if not then in your logic we should be looking for a new unit chief. I assume the other one you are talking about is Dave."

"Dave? No of course not Dave, I was talking about Garcia. She is not only in charge of all of our security feed but I asked her for help with the flowers. Just on a side note, of course I knew that you would tell Derek. I can almost positively say that you walked into your apartment and called Derek to tell him all about it, which is how he knew what had happened on our date, so it made it possible for him to tell the girls what had happened. Why would you guess Dave?"

"I knew the flowers were too spot on for you to have done that completely on your own. On the subject of Dave, I just assumed, I mean you were in with him for a while this afternoon, and then on his way to the elevator this evening, he winked at me. The man has never winked at me since he started there, I figured it meant that you had told him, and that he was giving some sort of manly approval things. Though from my experience whenever Derek approves of something he punches me, so I am obviously not an expert on this."

Aaron grinned and shook his head at the baffled look on Spencer's face, "I can tell you why Dave winked at you but I don't know that you will be thrilled with the reason."

"Well now you have to tell me, you can't just leave a statement like that hanging. The possibilities that exist could very well drive me mad."

"You already are mad, Spence, but the best people always are." Aaron said with a grin, sobering he continued. "Dave winked at you because he is trying to convince himself and you that he can and will date you."

Spencer choked slightly, coughing he stuttered out, "David Rossi wants to date me? Since when? Granted you were married as well but I am in love with you I was willing to chance the probability that you were completely straight… I can't even imagine David Rossi gay or bisexual."

"It is a complex situation, see Dave can tell that I have feelings for you and he was lecturing me this afternoon on letting you go out with the James guy that is going to break your heart. So in order to push me over the edge he mentioned that he could pick up the pieces because you are a beautiful man. So the entire purpose of his life to push me into asking you out. I am not ready to tell him yet, not because I don't want him to know but because for once in our friendship I have one up on him."

"So you are using our relationship to feel superior to David Rossi? I am glad for that, but I so have to be there when he finds out."

Aaron laughed at Spencer's proclamation and reached over to squeeze his hand. Picking up their cutlery, they finished eating.

Watching Spencer lean back in his chair after finishing his food, Aaron got up to collect the dirty dishes. Spencer immediately went to get you to help and Aaron waved him back into his chair. After putting everything away Aaron topped off their wine glasses and then took Spencer's hand to lead him into the living room.

"I thought since it is still early, we could watch a movie and finish our wine. What do you think?"

Spencer nodded and sat down at the center of the couch leaving his wine glass on the coffee table in front of him. Aaron took a seat next to him and Spencer immediately leaned into Aaron's side. Pressing play Aaron put his arm around Spencer's shoulders. Spencer was fascinated by how many true impossibilities could be in one action movie, looking over to go over a few of the ones he had caught with Aaron he saw that at some point during the movie Aaron had fallen asleep. Spencer got up off the couch and after stretching he took the wine glassed to the kitchen sink. Walking back to the couch, Spencer gave Aaron a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, Spence? Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's fine Aaron, I had a great time cuddling with you even if you were passed out." Spencer said with a grin. "I just woke you so that you could lock the door behind me and get to bed."

Aaron got up of the couch with a couple of pops which caused Spencer to giggle. "If you are going to be with an old man like me Spence, you can not make fun of my infirmaries."

Spencer outright laughed at that, in response Aaron reached over and tugged Spencer to him in order to give him a tight hug. They stood like that for several minutes before Aaron lifted his head and presses his lips gently to Spencer's . They traded a few soft kisses before Spencer departed. After locking his door Aaron feel back against it and sighed, only Spencer Reid could make him feel like a teenage girl im puppy love… It was almost disturbing.

TBC


End file.
